


4 BFFs

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Dialogue, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Serious, Random & Short, Ridiculous, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Edward tells Oswald he is his BFF (best friend forever). Oswald has a different interpretation of BFF.





	4 BFFs

Edward: Oswald, I want you to know you're my BFF.

Oswald: *tearing up* Awww♡ You're my boyfriend forever too, Ed.

Jim: *walking in to arrest them* What???

Oswald: Don't be jealous, Jim. You're my second BFF.

Zsasz: I call third!

Oswald: I'm still mad at you, Victor. You betrayed me to Sofia.

Zsasz: C'mon, boss. *points at Ed and Jim* They've betrayed you like a hundred times.

Jim: I'm not in this.

Edward: That's a bit of an exaggeration. I've only betrayed Oswald 2 times.

Oswald: 3 times. 

Zsasz: So...

Oswald: Fine! You're my BF too. But you don't get the other F until you earn it.

Zsasz: But F-ing is the best part of being my boyfriend *winks at Oswald*

Oswald: You can earn it by bringing those two back *points at Jim and Ed escaping*

Zsasz: Dead or Alive?

Oswald: ALIVE!

Edward: ... *walking back, held at gunpoint*

Jim: ... *walking back, held at gunpoint*

Zsasz: Got'em, boss. Can we all F now?

Oswald: Hold on. What exactly do you think BFF stands for?

Edward: Best friends forever 

Zsasz: Boyfriends fucking

Jim: Bondage for felons

Zsasz: Ooooooo, kinky *winks*

Oswald: I hate all of you.


End file.
